What If?
by digifreak15
Summary: What if when Annie called Auggie she was still on the phone with him when Lena came in. This is my idea about how Tuesday's episode could have ended. Major spoilers for the end of the last episode "Glass Spider" and based off the promo for Tuesday's episode. Some of my ideas thrown in too. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Auggie's pov**

I was sitting in my office when suddenly my cell phone started to ring.

"Annie Walker… Annie Walker," my cell phone announced.

When I heard that I immediately picked up my phone and said, "Yes, Annie?"

"I'm coming in, with Simon," she replied.

Now when she said that she was coming in I was relieved. That's because it meant that she would be safe soon.

"Good, I'll see you both soon, then," I said.

"Was that pun intended, Aug?" She asked with a laugh.

"Yes, it was. I was to make you laugh because after the day you've had you could sure use a laugh."

"Yeah, I did. Thanks."

She was silent for moment and during that time I heard faint footsteps coming into the room on Annie's end of the call. I recognized the footsteps but it took me a moment to register who the footsteps belonged to. It shocked me because the footsteps belonged to… Lena.

All I could think was, _what the hell is she doing there? _

Apparently Annie was wondering the same thing because almost immediately after I thought that she asked Lena a question.

"Lena, what are you doing here?"

Now, before Annie asked that she had moved the phone away from her ear, but that didn't mean I couldn't hear her still. Actually, I could still hear everything.

Instead of answering Annie I heard silence from Lena, until I heard the sound of two gunshots being fired.

"SI-!" Annie started to shout Simon's name, but was cut off by not only to more gunshots, but by her own cry of pain.

"ANNIE! ANNIE!" I yelled and my phone.

Now when I didn't get a response. I immediately grabbed my office phone and dialed 911. I told the operator Annie's name and address and said that I was a friend who was on the phone with her when she and another person were shot at her house. The operator informed me that paramedics were on their way to her house and knowing that I hung up with the operator.

After I had done that I picked up my electronic cane and ran to Joan's office.

"Joan!" I said with urgency the moment I got there.

"What is it, Auggie?" She asked with genuine concern in her voice probably stemming from the look on my face.

"It's Annie, she's been shot, Simon Fischer too," I replied.

"By who and why?"

"Lena, and I have no idea why."

She was silent, and I thought it was shock because I said that Lena shot Annie.

"First of all, how do you know?" Joan said after her silence.

"I was on the phone with Annie when she told me she was coming back in with Simon, when I heard Lena's footsteps in Annie asked her what she was doing there," I told Joan.

"That bitch, I'm gonna call Arthur and tell him what Lena did and that she might be the traitor. And then you and I are gonna go down to Georgetown Hospital and we're gonna make sure that Lena doesn't get the chance to do this again and that Annie is gonna be just fine, just like we both know that she will be."

"Okay," I said as I sat down.

Well, Joan called Arthur my mind wandered to more depressing thoughts, like what if Annie doesn't make it? That was the only one that I could seem to think of because at this point, it was the most important question to me, and is my greatest fear right now. It was my greatest fear because I could possibly lose my best friend, and I couldn't imagine what it would be like with out her. And that's when I made one of the biggest realizations in my life. That realization said I needed Annie Walker.

"You called 911 right?" Joan asked me pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Of course I did, Joan. I'm blind, not an idiot," I snapped as reply.

Joan knew why I snapped, she seemed to be able to read my thoughts.

"She's gonna make it Auggie. She's Annie Walker, she fights until she wins," Joan reassured me.

I knew she was right, but I still couldn't help but worry. After all, Annie is my best friend and what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't worry about her.

* * *

I hope you all like this. If so, please show me in some way. If not, oh well, you don't need to tell me that it sucked. Just keep that to yourself, if that's what you thought about it.

-digifreak15


	2. Chapter 2

**Joan's pov**

I could tell that Auggie was worried even after I reassured him and told him that Annie would be alright. Two minutes after I called Arthur he came right into my office and Auggie didn't even notice or acknowledge him. Normally he would have so that tells you how worried he was that he didn't do what he normally would.

Arthur looked at me in that look he asked me,_ so Annie really was shot, wasn't she?_

__I looked at him, my look saying,_ yes she was._

__"So, who shot her?" Arthur asked more to Auggie than to me.

At that Auggie lifted his head up and said, "By that bitch Lena, the same person who called her a traitor in that file she gave you. She did say that that file, didn't she?"

The look on Arthur's face told me that the answer to that was yes.

Arthur took moment to compose himself before he replied to Auggie saying, "Yes, she did."

"I thought so. I never trusted Lena. She always seemed like the one who do something like this."

I'm sure the shock of what Auggie just said showed on my face because it sure as hell showed on Arthur's face. I stood up and walked up beside Auggie. I brushed my hand against the back of his left hand and help him stand up.

"Come on auggie, we are going to go to the hospital and be there for Annie," I told him as I guided him back to his office, where he grabbed his civilian cane.

When we got to the hospital paramedics were coming in with someone on a stretcher. It took me a minute before I realized that the woman that they had on the stretcher was Annie. And oh my God I kinda wish that I could un-see that, but I know I can't.

The second I realized that the woman was Annie I gasped and actually said, "Oh my God."

"What is a Joan?" Auggie asked me.

"You are so lucky they you can't see right now Auggie," I told him honestly.

"That was Annie that was just brought in wasn't it?"

He probably can't the remnants of her perfume as paramedics passed by with her.

"Yeah, it was," I replied after a moment.

"She must be in really bad shape if you're saying I'm lucky that I can't see," he said to me.

"She is I don't think that I've seen her in worse shape than this," I said, my voice starting to shake.

A nurse came over then and asked us if we knew the woman who was just brought in. We told her we did, she told us to follow her to the nurses station and asked us what Annie's name was and she pulled up Annie's emergency contact information. She asked us our names and she said that the first name on Annie's merged and contact list was Auggie and that she had changed it from Danielle to Auggie when Danielle move to California. Then she said that I along with Danielle were the second people on Annie's emergency contact list. It didn't surprise me that Auggie was first since Danielle moved away, but it did surprise me that I was one of the second people on her emergency contact list.

Auggie and I sat down in the waiting room while the nurse called Danielle, and we waited for news about Annie.

I hoped to God that Arthur was gonna do everything he could to make Lena pay for what she did to Annie not only shooting her but calling her a traitor. I knew another reason why she shot Annie, to piss me off and to make Auggie act the way he was right now. She wanted us to be acting like chickens with their heads cut off because we had no idea if Annie was gonna be okay or not.

God I hope she will be okay, for Auggie's sake, because without her Auggie would just become the man that he was before she came but after he came back blind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Arthur's pov**

I knew that was in the building because I saw her after I left Joan's office. So, I went down there, to her department to confront her.

"Arthur, what are you doing down here?" She asked me when I arrived.

"You know damn well what I'm doing down here, Lena," I replied.

"I have-"

"Don't give me the "I have no idea what you're talking about" speech, Lena," I said cutting her off before she could even try that one on me.

"_You _shot Annie Walker, didn't you? But you didn't even think to check if her phone was still on with a call to Auggie. He heard _your _footsteps, heard Annie ask _you _what _you _were doing at her house. _You _are the double agent not Annie like you said in the file you handed me," I continued without giving her a chance to respond.

"So, what's your point," she replied when I finished.

"You really are a bitch aren't you. Joan was right you don't care about anyone but yourself."

"No, I don't.

"Lena Smith you are under arrest for treason," I started to say.

But I wasn't able to say anything else she threw something in my way preventing me from being able to chase her as she ran out of the building. I called security to tell them to lock down the grounds, but it was too late she had already made it off the grounds.

"Damn it!" I yelled when I was told that.

I took out my phone and called Joan.

"Hello?" She asked when she picked up and that made me guess that she didn't check the caller ID.

"Joan, it's me, Arthur. I confronted Lena and she didn't deny any of it, but before I could get her in cuffs she threw something in my way to stop me from chasing her and being able to lock down the grounds before she escaped, which she did manage to do," I told her.

"So, what you're telling me is that she could be coming here to finish the job and to probably go after Auggie, is that right?" She then asked me.

"Yes it pretty much is."

"Okay, I'll tell Auggie so that we both can be on alert and be prepared."

"Good, then when and if she shows up detain her and call me."

"Already planned on it Arthur."

"Okay, talk to you soon."

"Okay, bye," she said before hanging up.

That bitch Lena Smith was going down and when she is caught she's gonna have a lot of explaining to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Annie's pov**

I had just gotten home when Auggie called me and told me that I needed to get back to Langley. I saw Simon through the door and I told Auggie I'd call him back. Simon and I talked and I managed to convince him to come back to Langley with me.

I grabbed my phone and called Auggie.

"Yes, Annie?" He asked me when he picked up.

"I'm coming in, with Simon," I replied.

He was silent a moment and I knew he was relieved when I said that.

"Good, I'll see you both soon, then," he said.

"Was that pun intended, Aug?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yes, it was. I was to make you laugh because after the day you've had you could sure use a laugh."

"Yeah, I did. Thanks."

I was silent as I heard someone coming to the door. I saw the person's face and realized it was Lena and she was dressed all in black. I pulled my phone away from my ear but Auggie could probably still hear everything.

"Lena, what are you doing here?" I asked.

She didn't respond, but she lifted her gun that I didn't know she had. She fired twice and Simon pushed me out of the way.

"SI-!" I started, but was cut off by Lena firing twice again and my own scream of pain.

"ANNIE! ANNIE!" Auggie yelled when he heard that.

I wanted so badly to respond but I couldn't the pain was too much and I heard Auggie hang up. Which I assume he did to call 911.

That's the last thing I remember before my mind wandered and I'm sure took some creative ideas to create a unique..."dream" I'll call it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Auggie's pov**

I absolutely hated hospitals. There was only one reason as to why I was in one now, that reason? My best friend Annie Walker (who surprised me by putting me as her first emergency contact around the time her sister Danielle moved to California) was here because she had been shot twice by a woman who was once her boss and someone Annie thought that she could trust.

_Damn Lena Smith, you are going down if you come here,_ I thought with pure anger.

We had been here for 2 hours already. During that time we had heard next to nothing about how Annie was doing, I say next to nothing because we were told that she was shot and that it would be risky to remove the bullets. That terrified me. It also set me even more on edge than I was which I thought was impossible.

It was another 3 hours before we were told anything else. At that point they had removed the bullets and had stabilized her. Joan guided me into Annie's room then said that she was going to go but to call her if I needed to, and to kept her updated on Annie's condition.

I sat there for about another hour in silence until a nurse came in.

"Talk to her," she said.

"Can she hear me?" I asked.

"I'd like to think she can. There's food some food at the end of the bed, you look like you could use it."

"Thanks."

I waited until the nurse left before I started to talk to Annie.

"Hey Annie it's me…Auggie. I was planning on a witty banter…until I remembered that you need two people for that. So, right now I'm just a blind guy talking to his best friend hoping-no praying you can hear me. Lena tried to call you a traitor, yeah that bitch that shot you tried to say that you were betraying me, Danielle, Chloe, Katia, Joan, the country, and more importantly yourself. She knows what I heard, so now we both have targets on our backs and Joan and Arthur have guards out there in the hall to make sure that we stay safe," I said to Annie.

I took a deep breath before continuing.

"You were right, with Parker. I was just rushing into things because of Jai. I know that you wanted to talk about this with me but we didn't get a chance before...this. Well, she left Annie. Then the day that I called you and asked you to meet me at Allen's in the middle of the day was the day she left. You said you were busy, I assume that you had something to do involving Simon," I paused. "And on that topic I realized that I've been pushing you away since Barcelona, yet I never completely pushed you away. That's because I can't imagine what I would do without you, Annie. Believe me I've been trying to imagine that for about the last 6 hours. I need you, Annie. I never need anyone, but I need you. I made that realization 6 hours ago in Joan's office. Speaking of Joan, when we arrived she was shocked because she, as she put it, saw you in the worst shape she's ever seen you in. That scared me, Annie. Hell, I was scared not knowing if you were going to be okay. I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life."

I paused then decided to add one...plea into that monologue.

"Please wake up and come back to me Annie," I whispered to her.

Then I fell asleep in the chair beside Annie's bed holding onto her hand, which I grabbed when I told her that I need her.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I'm skipping to the part of Annie's "dream" where Auggie drives his Corvette up to Annie.

**Annie's pov**

I stepped through the one of the many doors I felt like I would go through today. The light I saw when I opened the door was blinding. Once the light started to die down and I could focus on my surroundings, there was I sound I recognize. It was the sound of a familiar car, I knew it was a 67 Corvette. I looked up and saw Auggie's Corvette coming towards me. Although the thing that surprised me the most was the person that was behind the wheel. It was Auggie, he was actually driving his Corvette.

"Hey good-looking need a ride?" He asked me.

It kinda threw me when I looked at his eyes because he was looking right at me and his eyes were flashing with recognition.

"Thanks," I said as I got in.

Author's note: I got the idea for the next part from another fan fiction, so it's not my idea and I'm just going to say it is and was a good idea.

**Author's pov**

Now as Annie "dreamed" about Auggie he was pulled into her dream from his own. He was partially aware of the fact that the dream he was in was not his own. He didn't care though. Only three things mattered at this point. One, he could see in the dream. Two, he was driving his Corvette, or at least it used to be his until he gave it to Annie. Three, (and most importantly if you asked him) he could see Annie. He thought that she was extremely beautiful and he had credited that to his imagination. He was not thinking that it could be Annie's "dream" he was in or that it was it Annie herself.

**Joan's pov**

I knew when I told Auggie to keep me updated on Annie's condition he would, but I also knew that when I told him to call me if he needed something he wouldn't unless he absolutely needed something. Now in everyone's eyes I had valid a reason for hating Lena. She was responsible for my best agent lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life.

I walked back into the DPD and was bombarded with questions from Auggie's people. All the questions were about if it was true that Annie Walker was shot by Lena Smith.

"Yes, it is true. If it weren't Annie and Auggie would be walking in right behind me," I told them.

"How is she?" Barber asked, breaking the full and awkward silence.

"When I left she had been stabilized and they removed the bullets even though the doctor said that they would be risky to remove them," I answered.

"How's Auggie holding up?"

"He's been better, but that's to be expected considering Annie was shot. He's sitting beside Annie right now."

"No surprise there. Do you know for sure who shot her?" Stu asked.

"We do because Auggie was on the phone with Annie when she was shot. Unfortunately I'm not at liberty to say right now, but I will tell you that the shooter is a female with brown hair and was someone Annie had trusted."

They (Stu, Barber, Clara, and Greg) all nodded their heads, they knew I was referring to Lena. They hung back a bit longer than any of the other agents and techs that were waiting for news on Annie.

"She has to pull through 'cause if she doesn't…" Stu started.

"The boss is seriously going downhill in his mood," Barber finished.

"That is not going to be good if it happens."

"No, it won't. Auggie would become the same person he was before Annie came. But we are talking about she's going to pull through. Of that I have no doubt," I told them.

"She'll do it for Auggie, her sister, and her nieces," Barber said.

"Yes, she will, now get back to work,"

They did considering they knew that that would be what Auggie would've told them.


End file.
